


白日梦

by Troy_pooh



Category: Eren Yeager/Other(s) - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *是非常没有节操的抹布伦*基本上谁看完谁想打我 慎点慎点*是自我意识膨胀又自卑的马莱路人
Relationships: 路人x艾伦
Kudos: 28





	白日梦

我见到克鲁格第一眼时没有意识到以后将会发生什么。  
“是炮弹声，先生。”排在他前面的那个右手臂被炸没了的男人和我说道，瑟瑟发抖地捏着自己破烂的帽子，“我无时无刻都能够听到它——”  
我用笔记录下来他的症状和伤情，然后示意他往身后的大门走，他走之前还不忘低三下四地向我鞠了一个躬。  
相比起来第二个伤员要更不幸一些，他的左腿整个儿地被截掉了，半边身体靠在拐杖上摇摇欲坠。我不知道像他这样的艾尔迪亚人走在街道上会不会被人怪笑着一脚踹掉拐杖，再充满恶意地凝视着他吃力又卑微地从泥土地里爬起来。  
他的意识还清醒，举止也算正常。在我填写信息的时候甚至说了谢谢，这让我第一次抬起头来正视这个艾尔迪亚人，他听起来比看上去年轻得多。不是那么干净的长头发，胡子拉碴的尖下巴，我这才意识到爆炸还夺走了他的一只眼睛，从剩下的那一只能看出来它曾经是青绿色的。  
我没办法告诉你他穿着什么样的衣服，我只能告诉你这是个高瘦的，脸色苍白的年轻男人。因为当人们试图用言语去描述任何你从未见到的美丽事物时，只会发现自己的词穷和语塞，试图表达的支吾语调比之婴儿的咿呀声好不到哪里去。唯一能涌现出的只有那股想要表达的冲动。  
而克鲁格剩下的那只独眼就是这样的东西。  
它夺走了其他的、任何可能的注意力。  
当他拄着拐杖从我身边的通道慢慢走过去的时候，我意识到自己放了足有一半的余光在他身上，另一半处于工作需要被迫停在眼前的登记表上。下一个伤员汇报病情的怯懦声音在耳朵里进了又出，可是克鲁格咯吱作响的脚步声却长久地停在我的脑子里。

我发誓自己从没有体会过这样的感觉。当我开始在夜深时装模作样地随意进出克鲁格所在的病房时，我褪下这个年轻男人的裤子检查他断肢丑陋的——我一开始是这样认为的，因为大多数被炸伤的伤口都是那样的——截面，血肉模糊的。  
但这样血糊糊的伤口却让我开始想象起倘若克鲁格还是个四肢健全的男人时会是什么样的，小腿伶仃，脚踝细瘦，脚背上隔着薄的皮肤组织能看到青色的血管。他被人用拳头打倒在泥土地上的并吐出一两颗碎牙来，因为他不好好带臂章。  
克鲁格平躺在病床上，完整的那一条腿支起，他皱着眉额头上沁着汗，这样将绷带拆开暴露伤口的过程有点疼。良久这个男人抬起头来看我，注意到我在抚摸到他大腿内侧时颤抖的手。  
“先生，”克鲁格平静地问，“你在发抖？”  
我逃也似地离开病房，像一阵风似的。

十三岁那年我跟着父亲去雷贝利欧的港口，一个年轻而高瘦的、可怜的男人被当中扒下了裤子，他被践踏得红肿的阴茎暴露在空气中。父亲站在我身边冷漠地点起一支烟。  
“可怜的、悲惨的艾尔迪亚人。”他朝铁灰色的天空吐出一大口烟雾。他以为我在心存怜悯。  
而事实上是——我在看到那个玩意儿的第一眼时全身的血液都开始往脑袋和脸上倒流，可我无法挪开自己的目光，脚下仿佛生了钉子的看着那个年轻男人受到凌辱。那股在我脑内冲撞的热流在此后数十年间都没有再出现过，直到，我在病房试图抚摸克鲁格的大腿皮肤。  
为什么我会对一个卑贱的艾尔迪亚人产生性欲？  
那些被当成猪狗一般圈养的，被随随便便送上前线当作武器、挖战壕、填弹坑的人种，百年以来对巨人产生的原始恐惧渗透进世代的血脉中，最后化成施暴欲印刻进思想内。那根被蹂躏的、红肿的阴茎，我抱着这样的想法自慰，脑子里将克鲁格轻微的喘息循环又播放，我不想揉捏他充满蜜意的屁股，所以他可怜的残肢伤口会在我的挤压揉捏下重新崩裂开。  
克鲁格会是什么样的表情？他是会先高潮而射出来还是会疼痛到泪流满面？还是边哭边射？  
然后我瘫坐在黑暗里， 唯有这样的意淫能够带给我内心的平静，从十岁那年起第一次被另一个高大的同性用阳具捅破身体后，我终于和我的克鲁格一起做了个好梦。  
可怜的、卑贱的艾尔迪亚人。  
我自以为身处云端，为着这点轻飘飘的感觉，怜悯地叹了一口气。

见鬼，我从没有见过像这样的艾尔迪亚人。在我又一次溜进克鲁格静悄悄的病房前，我可没想到他叫起来会是这样的……呜呜咽咽，汁水淋漓。残损的肉体在我眼中散发着淫秽的肉欲，为什么克鲁格没有再长出一个阴道？他用屁股夹着我下体的样子真适合再多长一个女人的阴道……真有趣，多了一个生殖道的克鲁格在我的想象里一点儿也不奇怪，反正他长得本来就像个女人，长头发的样子也像，那副弱小又无能的样子更像。  
克鲁格好像在我准备扒光他之前就明白了一切，但这个年轻的男人，这个放荡的男妓没有拒绝，反而是用一种理所应当的表情看着将要发生的一切。我爱抚着他光滑的大腿和膝盖窝，抽出来又重新插进去的时候克鲁格皱着眉发出了一声长长的、满是痛苦又满是快乐的呻吟。  
他舔着自己的下唇，我开始明白了，克鲁格不仅仅只有那只漂亮的独眼能让人有表达欲，他整个人，他歪斜的姿态，他敞开残肢的样子，都让我的阴茎有同样的表达欲。  
操他……最好能操进他的眼睛里。  
我捏着他细软的长头发，准备用除了扶着阴茎的另外一只手扯掉他那只瞎掉的眼睛上的绷带，我用龟头对准了它。  
可是克鲁格似乎理解错了，他以为我要让他口交。这下我连他的嘴都没法对准，我恼怒极了，也说不清是因为叫他误会我要操他的嘴而愤怒还是因为操不了他的瞎眼而愤怒。克鲁格被我打得掉下了床，他虚弱地喘着气，这时候我才看清楚他的眼睛其实是灰色的，只因为颜色太浅了所以通常被染成了别的色彩，黄昏落日掉进去就是金色的，茂林雪松落进去又是青绿色的。  
我清楚的看到自己扭曲又肮脏的脸落进去了。可怜的、卑贱的艾尔迪亚人。  
我应该这样想的，可是我呆住了，低下头时注意到自己仍旧耸立的那根肿胀通红的阴茎，它看起来为什么和在我十三岁那年看到的那一根那么像？克鲁格半跪在地上充满怜悯地看着我。  
他说，先生……你在发抖？  
我被重重地击倒了。我在克鲁格的注视下彻底疲软了，我跌下床想要手脚并用地爬过去枕在他的大腿上，让他抚摸我饱含泪水的眼睛……我抓住他放在我额头上的那只手又亲又吻，嘴里哽哽咽咽地说着对不起对不起……

后来我在浴室里洗澡，低头将肥皂泡沫揉搓进下体的时候重新看到了那根吹头耷拉的玩意儿。我想起在见到克鲁格赤裸的身体后整个膨胀起来的，一部分自我，我本想将它们塞进他的身体里的，但后来还是被轻飘飘地戳破了。  
可奇怪的是，我却感到无比的轻松。  
我清楚地知道自己以后再也不会见到克鲁格了，那个散发着肉欲味又让我痛哭流涕的小玩意儿……我也搞不清楚我们到底搞上了没有，或许这一切都是我的在入睡后的性幻想。  
然后我会在白昼醒来，在医院内继续聆听不同的马莱人对艾尔迪亚人的谩骂，负伤兵们在入住医院时对我怯懦又卑微的说谢谢您先生。而克鲁格会成为以后我无数荒诞睡梦中的另一个。  
回想起这一切的时候炽热的阳光正劈头盖脸变成耳光打在我的脸上，每一个都响亮，每一个都在大声地在午后炎热的空气里说着。  
“白日做梦！”

END


End file.
